This invention relates to an improvement over apparatus of my prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,002,293, and more specifically to apparatus for producing and manipulating liquid sprays of various configurations. More particularly, this invention relates to apparatus for producing and manipulating such sprays for utilitarian purposes. Specifically, means are provided for use in a residential or commercial shower stall wherein one or more sets of liquid sprays of fan-like configuration are produced and manipulated in an unusual and spectacular flip-flop manner.
It is well known that the presence of a bathtub or shower stall usually tends to have a distinct beneficial effect on the occupants of any residence. Insofar as humansare concerned, the greater benefit is often largely psychological in character, and thus combination bathtub-showers are commonly constructed and enjoyed in commercial and private residential areas. These showers are of many different types and designs and employ pressure flows from a single shower head.
Accordingly, showers have been designed and built wherein pressured water streams are arranged in various geometric patterns from a single source and are directed in various changeable directions. In addition, the single source sprays may be formed in the manner of cones, generally by the use of a single nozzle of suitabale well known construction and configuration. Also, the occurrence of such shower sprays may be varied in both a regular as well as a random manner by interrupting the flow of the stream, or by appropriate manipulation of the single shower-type spray nozzle conventionally found in single family dwellings and commercial establishments such as hotels and motels.